This invention relates to a novel tie-pad assembly disposed between rail base surfaces and ties or sleepers made of concrete for absorbing vibration generated by the running train.
A conventional rectangular tie-pad 1 made of elastic rubber is provided on both sides with a number of grooves 2 as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. FIGS. 1 and 2 are a plan view and a cross sectional view thereof, respectively.
With respect to the characteristics of a tie-pad, the spring constant thereof is lowered or the thickness thereof is increased in order to enhance the shock absorbing effect. However, such methods have the following defects. FIG. 3 shows a tie-pad disposed between a rail 3 and a tie or sleeper 4, where numeral 6 designates a pair of rail clips. Side portions a of the tie-pad are extremely expanded by the weights of rails and the train. In a curved portion of the railway, an undesirable phenomenon, so-called "rail tilting" is liable to occur due to a lateral pressure applied to the rails.